1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation component, and more particularly to a heat dissipation component having multiple heat dissipation effects and is able to greatly enhance the heat exchange efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance of semiconductor technique, the volume of integrated circuit has become smaller and smaller. In order to process more data, the current integrated circuit with the same volume has contained numerous calculation components several times more than the components contained in the conventional integrated circuit. There are more and more calculation components contained in the integrated circuit. Therefore, the execution efficiency of the integrated circuit is higher and higher. As a result, in working, the heat generated by the calculation components is also higher and higher. With a common central processing unit taken as an example, in a full-load working state, the heat generated by the central processing unit is high enough to burn down the entire central processing unit. Therefore, the heat dissipation problem of the integrated circuit has become a very important issue.
The central processing unit and the chips or other electronic components in the electronic apparatus are all heat sources. When the electronic apparatus operates, these heat sources will generate heat. Currently, heat conduction components with good heat dissipation and conduction performance, such as heat pipes, vapor chambers and flat-plate heat pipes are often used to conduct or spread the heat. In these heat dissipation components, the heat pipe serves to conduct heat to a remote end. One end of the heat pipe absorbs the heat to evaporate and convert the internal liquid working fluid into vapor working fluid. The vapor working fluid transfers the heat to the other end of the heat pipe to achieve the heat conduction effect. With respect to a part with larger heat transfer area, a vapor chamber is selected as the heat dissipation component. One plane face of the vapor chamber is in contact with the heat source to absorb the heat. The heat is then transferred to the other face and dissipated to condense the vapor working fluid.
However, both the conventional heat pipe and vapor chamber are heat dissipation components for solving one single problem. In other words, the heat pipe or vapor chamber disposed in the electronic apparatus can only dissipate the heat of the heat source by means of conducting the heat to the remote end or spreading the heat, while failing to achieve both the heat spreading and remote-end heat conduction effects. As a result, the heat exchange efficiency is relatively poor.